California Gurls (song)
}} California Gurls is a song written by Katy Perry, Bonnie McKee, Calvin Braodus, Max Martin, and Dr. Luke for Katy Perry's third album, Teenage Dream. It was released as the lead single on May 7, 2010. Snopp Dogg is also featured in the song, and contributes rap verses. Recording process and inspiration Katy Perry stated during a Rolling Stone ''photoshoot that the song is meant to be a response to Jay Z and Alicia Key's "Empire State of Mind": The inspiration of the song came to Katy Perry while she was at a party. "''Everybody was holding their drinks in the air and dancing, and I thought, ‘We’re not in New York, we’re in Los Angeles! What about California? What about all the homies, the gin and juice, the swaying palm trees, the sun-kissed skin 24-7? So, I decided that we needed to make a response. I want people to want to book a ticket to California the first time they hear it!" The song features rap artist, Snopp Dogg. Katy decided to include Snoop Dogg in the song because "We thought it would sound so cool and give the song another dimension. Snoop is as West Coast as it gets.” She hoped the reference to gin and juice would attract his attention, and it did. Live This song has been performed live at several functions and events, including the 2010 MTV Movie Awards and the 2010 MuchMusic Video Awards. The live performances, according to Katy, are going to be "edible". =Live Version= When Snopp Dogg isn't available for performance, Katy Perry performs the song without his rap verse in the bridge and his talking at the last chorus. Lyrics Snoop Dogg Greetings loved ones Lets take a journey Katy Perry I know a place Where the grass is really greener Warm, wet and wild There must be something in the water Sippin' gin and juice Laying underneath the palm trees The boys Break their necks Try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us) You could travel the world But nothing comes close To the golden coast Once you party with us You'll be falling in love Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot Will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh Sex on a beach We get sand in our stilettos We freak And we're cheap So play the songs on the stereo You could travel the world But nothing comes close To the golden coast Once you party with us You'll be falling in love Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot Will melt your Popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh Snoop Dogg Tone Tan Fit and ready Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy Wild wild west coast These are the girls I love the most I mean the ones I mean like shes the one Kiss her Touch her Squeeze her The girls a freak She drives a jeep The men on the beach I'm okay I wont play I love the bait Just like I love LA Venice beach And Palm Springs Summer time is everything Come on boys Hanging out All that a-s Hanging out Bikinis, tankinis, martinis No weenies Just to get In betweeny Katy my lady (yeah) You looking here baby (uh huh) Im all up on you Cause you representing California (ohhh yeahh) Katy Perry California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot Will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent (West coast, west coast) Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh Snoop Dogg (Californiaaa, Californiaaa) California girls man I wish they all could be California girls (Californiaaa) I really wish You all could be California girls (Californiaaa, yeah) Category:Teenage Dream songs Category:Songs